Wrestling with Forgiveness
by TouchOfViolet
Summary: Sometimes it takes a good, old fashioned wrestling match to work out aggressions. DxC


**A/N**: I honestly have no idea where this story came from. It just wrote itself in a day, and I don't know if that's a good thing.

Anyway, this episode takes place immediately after episode 24, though you don't have to have seen the episode to understand what this story is about. This story is set at Laya de Losers, which is the focus of episode 22. So, seeing that one helps as well, but again, if I've done my job right it shouldn't make that much a of a difference. And, is it Laya de Losers or Playa de Losers? I must have rewound the beginning of episode 22 five times to try to make out exactly how Chris introduces it, and I'm still not positive.

**Summary:** Sometimes it takes a good, old fashioned wrestling match to work out aggressions.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

Wrestling with Forgiveness   
By: Touch of Violet

.

.

.  
Duncan sat down on the boat of losers, finally able to catch his breath; Chef Hatchet had suddenly become more interested in driving the boat then scaring him senseless. He squinted his eyes in the dark, trying to get his bearings on where they were. Realizing it was futile, he sighed and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Guess its back to juvy for me," he said.

Chef laughed, turning the boat to the right so quickly Duncan almost fell off of his seat. "Not yet, delinquent."

Duncan's green eyes grew large, suddenly fearful of not getting off the boat alive. Chef's laughter echoed off the water. They turned down a large canal, trees on either side of them.

"Where are we going?" he asked, trying to sound less worried then he was feeling.

"Oh, some place real nice," Chef chuckled. "_Real nice_."

Duncan tried to hide the fact that he was shivering.

They turned a corner, and Duncan strained to see what was up ahead. He gasped when his eyes finally realized what was before him, and his jaw dropped.

The boat pulled up to a dock at an exclusive luxury resort. It was dark, but the huge swimming pool, hot tub, incredible gourmet buffet and tiki hut were all illuminated brightly by tiki torches.

Chef stepped out of the wheel house. He grabbed Duncan's bag and with all the delicacy of a bull in a china shop tossed it onto the deck. "Welcome to Laya de Losers. Enjoy your stay," he said, his voice clearly indicating he didn't care whether or not Duncan did in fact enjoy his stay.

Duncan stepped off the boat, an amazed smile on his face. He put a hand on his forehead and tried to get a grip on what he was seeing. He could see many of his former campers gathered in the tiki hut, loud island music blasting. Some campers had gathered around the pool, plates of food on their lap.

The boat pulled away behind him; the motor made a loud noise and blew out a large cloud of exhaust. The noise drew some attention from the group in the tiki hut.

Duncan heard, very clearly, many people shout out his name. He waved in their general direction, still a little unsure of what to think. After a few moments, he noticed Geoff walking down the dock. "Duncan!" He called, coming to a halt in front of him. "Welcome, dude!" They fist-bumped. "Welcome to paradise, man." He motioned at the resort behind him. "This is the most awesome place I have ever seen. Sucks you gotta loose though to get here, huh?"

"This place is ridiculous!" Duncan exclaimed, picking up his bag.

"Oh, yeah man!" Geoff chuckled and placed his hand on Duncan's shoulder, guiding him up the path to the tiki hut. "We got a party goin' on over here. Full on luau. Even got a limbo competition goin' on."

They walked up to the tiki hut. Duncan shook his head. "I can't believe _this_ is where they take the _losers_."

Bridgett, Trent, Katie and Sadie were dancing to the music. Cody, Justin, Lindsey, Izzy and Tyler were all trying their best to limbo. The only one who could even do anything a little bit impressive was Izzy, being able to bend at an almost freaky and seemingly impossible 90 degree angle. How she managed that was anyone's guess. A huge table full of amazing food was set up to the side. Noah, Ezekiel, LaShawna and DJ were all happily stuffing their faces. Well, most of them were happily stuffing their faces. Noah was unhappily stuffing his face, but stuffing his face nonetheless.

"You should see the hotel!" Geoff exclaimed, a smile in his voice. "We each get our own room – our own bathroom. And best of all, there's housekeeping!"

Duncan nodded in approval, "Nice." He craned his head to look around the resort. He still couldn't get over the look of the place. This was clearly the place they showed in the brochure for the show. And coming here instead of juvy definitely took the edge off losing 100,000 dollars.

He squinted, trying to make out who the figures were around the pool, to see if any of them had a familiar shape. When he couldn't find who he was looking for, he looked back at the blonde haired party boy, who was dancing like a happy, dimwitted doofus next to him. "Hey, Geoff?" Duncan interrupted, caring very little for the awkward movements Geoff was making, "do you know where Courtney is?"

"Courtney," Geoff wondered out loud, giving a sweeping glance around him. "You know, I haven't seen her since she was in the hot tub with Justin."

Duncan blinked slowly. "In the what with who?"

"Hey, babe!" Geoff yelled across the hut. Bridgette turned her head and smiled. "Where's Courtney?"

"Sleeping!" She called back. She waved at Duncan.

Geoff smiled. "Courtney's on the third floor, room number 328. If she's sleepin', the door is locked, you know. Good luck with that one, bro."

Duncan cleared his throat, narrowing his eyebrows. "Yeah, thanks for that – advice. Really helpful. So, Courtney was in the hot tub with who now?"

"Justin," Geoff said, pointing, "you know, the good looking one. Man," he laughed, "they were in there for hours today."

Duncan glared.

Geoff pressed his lips together. "Right. Sorry, dude."

Duncan suppressed a grunt and stormed towards the hotel.

--

When Duncan reached Courtney's hotel room, he dropped his bag. The door was locked. He thought, for just a moment, that he should be a nice guy and knock. But that thought was fleeting. Plus, the idea of her alone in a hot tub with anyone, especially pretty boy, made his blood boil.

A little scare never hurt anyone.

He dropped to his knees and started working on the lock.

--

The door opened easily and Duncan grinned to himself. Quietly, he snuck inside, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He noticed the bathroom door was cracked open, and a light was shining from it. The gigantic, four-poster king bed in the middle of the room was empty. Duncan slowly shut the door and creeped his way to the bathroom.

He flattened himself against the wall and waited.

The toilet flushed and he heard the sink start running. When he heard the sink stop a few moments later, Duncan had to suppress the laughter he felt start rising up inside his chest.

The bathroom door flung open and Courtney walked out, yawning. She looked amazing in the glow of the bathroom light. Her brown hair was tousled, and she was wearing the tiniest pink silk nightie Duncan had ever seen.

He reached out a hand in the darkness and grabbed her arm. Courtney screamed bloody murder. She grabbed a hold of his hand, pulled his arm over her shoulder and flipped him onto the floor.

Duncan couldn't breathe; the wind had been knocked out of him.

Courtney flicked a switch and the room was flooded with light. She gasped and ran to his side. "Dun-Duncan?"

He coughed in response.

"What…what are _you_ doing _here_?!"

He rolled to his side in an attempt to catch his breath. "I got voted off, Princess," he snapped.

"And so…you getting voted off means you _have_ to _break_ in to _my room_?" She questioned, placing her fists on her hips.

Duncan glared up at her. "I wanted to see you."

She exhaled loudly through her nostrils. "Oh, you wanted to see _me_, huh?"

He nodded.

"Hmph!" Courtney stomped across the room, turning the TV on. She picked up a remote control. "Let's review the tape, shall we?"

Duncan sat up, quirking an eyebrow, terribly confused about the way she was acting, and yet enjoying the anger on her face greatly.

She pressed a button on the remote, and a familiar scene began playing on the TV.

It was a moment from the night before. Duncan watched himself sitting beneath a tree with Heather, late at night.

"_I can't sleep," Heather had said. "I'm too…scared. Can I just…?" She then threw herself into Duncan's chest._

"_Uh….sure," he had said, placing a reassuring hand on her back._

"_I feel so _safe_ in your arms," Heather said, nuzzling into his chest. "You won't fall asleep, right?"_

"_Yep," he had smiled, "you can count on it."_

Courtney turned the TV off. "Now, where was you wanting to see me during that lovely little moment, hm?" She pressed the remote against her lips. "Seems like you weren't' even _thinking_ about little old me then!"

"That's not fair!" Duncan exclaimed, pointing at the TV like it had committed a terrible crime. "I was helping her out of strategy, and she was just tricking me!"

"Tricking you into _holding_ her?!" She yelled, chucking the remote as hard as she could at his head.

"Ow!" He shouted when the remote bounced off his head. "And, anyway, I was holding her _reluctantly_."

Courtney stormed across the room until she got close to him. Without even slowing down, she pulled her leg back and kicked him in the gut.

Duncan grunted in pain. Courtney turned on her heels to stomp away from him, but Duncan grabbed her ankle. She fell down on the floor, flat on her face.

"Ow, Duncan!" She yelled.

He laughed, one hand on her ankle, the other protecting his stomach. She was a firecracker. He liked that fight in her.

Courtney rolled on to her back, and with her free leg kicked Duncan in the chest. As he grunted out in pain, he let go of her leg. She scrambled to get on her feet, and when she did she pushed on his shoulders as hard as she could until he was pinned down on the carpet.

Though he had often imagined what it would be like if Courtney ever did pin him down, it was nothing like what was happening now.

This was way more uncomfortable then what he had planned on.

There was also much less music and fog.

"Listen, psycho!" Duncan exclaimed, "You are being a little hypocritical here!"

Courtney dug her knee into his back. "How is that so, delinquent?"

"I heard you were chillin' in the hot tub all day with pretty boy," he snapped.

She dug her knee in harder. "That's completely different!"

"How so?'

"There was no cuddling between me and Justin! Splash fighting – yes. Mild flirtation – yes. But not cuddling!"

Duncan growled. He was officially ticked off.

She had let her grip up just enough that Duncan could flip over. When he did so she flew off his back and onto the floor.

He stood up, picked her up, and flung her onto the bed.

She let out a scream while she was falling and then grunted when she hit the bed. Duncan climbed on the bed and threw himself on her, successfully pinning her down. Courtney screamed again, pounding on his chest.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"So, you were flirting with Justin, huh?" He questioned, grabbing her arms and holding them down above her head.

"You sound _jealous_!" She noted.

Duncan glared, "Well, clearly _I'm_ not the _only_ jealous one!"

Because of the way Duncan was holding her down, her knee had a perfect shot to his family jewels. Unfortunately, Duncan realized this a moment too late.

He rolled off of her, grabbing his crotch, his green eyes crossing.

Courtney straddled his waist, pinning his arms down the same way he had done to her. Through his grunts of pain, he managed to smile up at her. "I like this," he smirked. "Are you even wearin' underwear?"

"Uh!" Courtney yelled. She let go of his arms only to grab onto his left nipple with one hand and his eyebrow piercing with the other.

"Mmm!" Duncan shouted, knocking Courtney off of him. He reached over and pulled on her hair as hard as he could manage – which wasn't very hard, due to all the pain he was feeling throughout his body.

They laid in the bed next to each other, each one painting. Duncan held on to his crotch like if he let go everything would just fall off. Courtney had a hand pressed against her skull, rubbing her fingers on the sore spot in a reassuring manner.

She started to giggle quietly.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" He snapped, trying to sound like he was still angry –which, of course, he was. Really.

"Just…the way you're holding yourself," Courtney laughed. "You look so funny."

Duncan glared at her again, rolling on to his side to face her, his hands still on his prize. "Yeah, it's just hilarious, Princess."

Courtney rolled on her side to face him. "Sorry if I hurt your man business."

His glare worsened in intensity.

She shrugged and rolled onto her back. "Sorry I got _so jealous_ I hurt your man business."

He cleared his throat in annoyance. "Yeah, it's not like we're _together_ or anything." Duncan smirked at her again. "I mean, Princess, you aren't even my type."

Courtney turned a glare on him so ferocious he grew more worried for his family jewels.

"I'm not your type?" she scoffed and jumped out of the bed. "I hate to break this to you – but _you_ are so not _my_ type."

Duncan got out of the bed as well, however much slower and more carefully then Courtney did. She was so cute when she got mad, and he knew just what buttons to push. "Listen, Princess. We both know how badly you want me. You don't have to hide it."

"That _doesn't _mean you're my type," she retorted, her fists finding their way to her hips again. "Besides, you getting so jealous about Justin and sneaking into my room only proves how badly _you_ want _me_."

Duncan crossed his arms against his chest. "So?" He questioned.

She gave him a pointed stare.

It was obvious what she wanted: confession. Confessions weren't things Duncan normally did. Actually, he tended to do the opposite and just lie. Lying was easy. You didn't risk anything if you lied. You didn't have to put yourself out there if you lied. Sometimes lying gets you put in juvenile detention, but otherwise lying had never let Duncan down.

But, she had admitted she was jealous, and it was clear that she wanted an admission from him back.

He didn't want to confess anything. But she was just so beautiful standing there, mad as hell, hair a mess, no makeup on, and a nightgown that was so super tiny it was hard to focus.

Duncan sighed and uncrossed his arms. "Listen, Courtney," he placed a hand on the back of his neck, "You aren't my type - but only because I never would've let myself get my hopes up about a girl like you. If we went to the same school, Courtney, a girl like you never would've even paid attention to a guy like me."

Courtney melted at his words. "Oh, that's not true Duncan! You're too cute for a girl like me not to notice you." She smiled. "However, if we did pass in the hall, and I didn't know you, I might have been a little afraid of you. But, I'm not scared now."

He flashed her a sloppy grin, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief. This was the second time he had been honest around Courtney, and the second time it hadn't completely destroyed him.

"You know, if you wanted to kiss me again, I'd probably let you," he said, shrugging a shoulder nonchalantly.

"Oh, you would huh?" She asked, walking towards him.

He nodded.

"I might just have to take you up on that offer," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug.

He bent his head down and kissed her lips.

Courtney smiled up at him, doe-eyed. "By the way, where is your room, Duncan?"

He said, "I don't know. I was thinking about crashing here with you," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"What?" Courtney exclaimed, "I should think not!"

"Why not?" He questioned, "It'll be just like the time we had to sleep in the woods. Except all alone, in a luxury hotel room." He wiggled his eyebrows again. "Huh? Huh? You _know_ you _wanna_."

Moments later, the door was slammed in Duncan's face.

* * *

The End.

Or is it?


End file.
